


My Little Crocodile

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: You promise Loki you'll come back safely from a mission with Nat. It goes horribly wrong but you both use your skills to scrape by. How will Loki react when he sees you?мое солнце = my sunApril Writing Challenge Day 14 – Mother’s Daughter (by Miley Cyrus)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	My Little Crocodile

**Author's Note:**

> I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> blackwidow!reader has female pronouns.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing; misogynistic language; threat of sexual assault- BUT REVENGE WILL BE HAD MY LOVES; Please don’t read if the above will upset you, your safety is paramount my darlings; the ultimate fluffy ending (Loki is adorable behind closed doors)

“You are joking?”  
“I wish I were.” Steve shrugged. “It makes my skin crawl, but Nat’s analysis is accurate.” Loki rubbed his jaw with his hand, staring at the images on the screen. You were sat next to him, unfazed by the briefing you just received. SHIELD had intercepted a transmission that mentioned a deal between a war criminal and an arms dealer who had Chitauri weapons. You needed to retrieve the weapons before they exchanged hands. Fortunately, the arms dealer was particularly fond of beautiful women and frequently had parties at his home- where he also kept his goods. Unfortunately, he was misogynistic and paranoid as well as extremely violent. Nat had just concluded that she and you were the best operatives to work the mission, using the dealer’s birthday party in 3 days as a means of access. “There must be another way in, a robbery perhaps?” Loki asked, looking at you this time. You shook your head, “Nope. Cross has high tech security which he only lowers during his parties. I agree with Nat: this is our best way in.” Once your briefing finished, Loki got up quickly and marched out. You looked over at Thor and pointed at the doorway,  
“What’s his problem?”  
“I’m not sure, maybe go and talk to him?” He offered you a weak smile as you sighed. Looking at Nat, who then nodded at you, you then turned and walked out. 

After checking his room and the kitchen, you headed to the library and found him sat in a corner by the window, brooding. You slowly walked over to him, “Loki?” He didn’t respond. You knelt down in front of the chair he was in and placed your hand on the arm of it, “Hey, what’s going on?”  
“Nothing.” He didn’t look at you as he spoke. You squinted at him.  
“Yeah it sure looks like it.” You tried to smile, but you could see tears in his eyes and it made you feel guilty. “It’s Cross isn’t it? You don’t want me to go after him?” Loki didn’t answer, but the flick of his gaze to you did. “Hey, don’t worry about me, Cross is nothing compared to the kind of scum Nat and I have dealt with before!”  
“But that’s my point.” He mumbled. You stayed quiet, tilting your head so he looked at you. He stared into your eyes and then moved his hand to place it on your cheek. “You shouldn’t have to go near vermin like him ever again. You have sacrificed your mind, body and soul more times than this world deserves.” You couldn’t help but smile at him.  
“Are you getting… protective? Of a human?” You teased dramatically as you raised an eyebrow. A flash of a smile appeared on Loki’s face that he tried to hide. “No… just my human.”  
“Oh!” You mocked playfully, “Your human, am I? Says who?” You stood over him and took his hands in yours. He looked at you, the familiar mischievous look in his eyes appeared as he pulled you to sit on his lap. “I believe you did, last night?” It was his turn to tease; the memory of the night before made your heart flutter. “Well you did have me in a compromising position,” You hung your legs over the arm of the chair as he placed a hand on your back and the other on your knee. “I only did what I was trained to do.”  
“I see, what was that?”  
“Charm and disarm, my love. Which, you’ll remember, worked perfectly and I soon had the upper hand.” You replied smugly. His gaze switched from your eyes to your lips and back again, a grin soon spreading on your lips. “Yes, you certainly did ‘come out on top’ in the end.” That caused you to giggle and the sound made Loki’s smile grow, his eyes crinkled. You placed your hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Slow but soft, then you rested your forehead on his. “Don’t worry, мое солнце, I’ll be safe. Nat and I have done this type of mission hundreds of times. We’ll be back soon, okay?” He nodded and kissed your nose, then you snuggled into his shoulder and stayed there until you needed to pack.

Getting in was easy. Deciding that the second in command was going to be easier to win over, you went to his club and used your skills to seduce him and get an invite to the party. Whilst there, you were surrounded by girls, guns, and drugs. You both managed to sneak away, claiming you felt sick from alcohol and Nat was taking you to the bathroom. Making quick work of some bodyguards, you made it to the safe room and it took Nat a few minutes to crack. When she did, you opened the safe and cursed loudly. It was empty. Then an alarm sounded and steel bars came down in front of your only exit. Fuck.  
The next 6 hours weren’t pleasant, they stripped you, beat you, and then threatened you with sharp objects. You and Nat both gave Oscar winning performances, screaming far more than necessary, and crying out in pain when it only felt like a papercut. Then they pulled you into a separate room and tied your hands behind a chair and bound your legs together. You claimed you owed money to a drug dealer and he demanded you both stole whatever was in the safe. You said you didn’t know what it was, just that one of the dealer’s major clients wanted it. You planted enough seeds to make Cross think he was being double crossed by the war criminal; and used your feminine charm to show how fragile and harmless you were. Cross then disappeared and you were left alone for a few minutes. You immediately stopped the tears and looked around the room. It was a dining room, high ceilings, minimal furniture. You noted a half-covered table, some upturned chairs and some paintings on the walls, all potential weapons when needed. When one of Cross’ henchmen came in, you continued sniffling but kept quiet. He eyed you with a look that was very familiar as he locked the door. “Cross has gone to bed.” He stated then slinked over to your chair. “He said that we can do what we want with you until he wakes.”  
“We?” You asked feebly. He chuckled and then stroked your shoulder, his hand slowly going down your side.  
“My colleague is playing with your friend for now whilst I get to have some fun with you.” He stood in front of you now, towering over you with a monstrous smile. “Just you two? W-where are the others?” You tried to make yourself sound scared, but honestly you were just getting started. He slowly loosened his belt, “Don’t worry, princess. The others are upstairs with Cross. No one is gonna hear you.” He whispered the last part menacingly as he undid his zipper. Then you both heard a scuffle next door and a male groan in pain. “What the-?” The man began, but you cut him off by kicking him in his groin hard, which caused him to bend over and you kicked him again in the chest, propelling him away from you. As he writhed in pain, unable to make a sound, it gave you a chance to stand up and jump over to the table before ramming into it backwards. The spine of the chair snapped and you managed to free your hands. The man stood up, glaring at you. “You freak bitch!” He hissed as he stalked over to you, fist clenched. “Hallelujah!” You mocked as you grabbed the dust sheet and threw it at him. As it landed on him you then dropped to the floor and swung your legs, taking out his legs from under him. He fell with a thump and you grabbed a piece of the broken chair and hit him in the temple. Another three strikes and he lay still. You could hear more commotion next door as you unravelled the rope at your legs and checked yourself over for open wounds in a nearby mirror. It was dusty but you couldn’t see any major issues. You heard more muffled noises and opened the door to find Nat on the floor with the man’s head in a leg lock as she cut off his airways with all the power she could muster. His body slumped, and after a few more seconds she finally released her grip and kicked him away. You gave her a bloodstained smile and held your arm out to her, “Just like the Mongolia job.” She squinted at you and groaned slightly as you hoisted her up.  
“You and I remember Mongolia very differently.” She breathed, stretching herself out as you looked for your clothes.  
“Aha!” You called out as you found them under a table. “Not even folded.” You whispered as Nat joined you. Within a minute you were dressed and worked together to tie up the men and check them for weapons. Both had a small pistol on their ankles and yours had a knife under his jacket, which made a huge smile grow on your face. 

It didn’t take long until you found Cross again, neutralizing the remaining guards in silence while he ‘slept’ with what sounded like 2 females. You burst through the doors; guns aimed at the bed as the women screamed. Cross glared at you while Nat ordered the women to leave. They staggered out and she closed the door, locking it. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” He spat.  
“Relax princess we just want the weapons.” Nat replied.  
“Care to tell us where they are?” You spoke politely, looking at him down the barrel of the gun.  
“Fuck you!” He shouted.  
“See I’m so glad you said that.” You said cheerily as you lowered the gun. Cross looked at you, confused. Then you unravelled the rope around your waist and pulled the knife from the front of your dress. “Cause it means I get to use this, and I’ve been wanting to fuck you up ever since I saw you.” You smiled menacingly at him.  
“Ten minutes.” Nat warned, checking a nearby clock. You stepped closer to the bed as Cross flinched, a dark glow in your eyes,  
“I’ll only need five.”  
By the fourth minute, you had Cross giving you everything- the location of the weapons as well as some other black-market items. Turns out they were all in the bedroom, in his wardrobe no less. Nat used pillowcases to gather it all as you wiped blood off the knife using Cross’ dressing gown. “You sluts, you’ll pay for this!” He threatened. You laughed and leaned closer to his hog-tied frame.  
“Oh honey we’re not sluts! She’s nasty, I’m evil. And you’ve been a wonderful help!” You straightened up and looked at Nat. “Time to go?” You asked her, pouting. “Yep.” Nat replied, walking towards the door. You groaned like a child and looked back at Cross,  
“Don’t miss me too much!” You called as you blew him a kiss. 

Loki was burning tracks in the corridor as he paced at speed. “Relax, brother, they’ll be here soon.” Thor said comfortingly.  
“They were supposed to be back hours ago.” Loki snapped, making Steve look up from where he was leaning against the wall.  
“Thor’s right. We know they’re safe now and they’re on their way.” The men heard scuffling and flicked their heads towards the end of the corridor as Dr. Cho turned the corner with Clint and Maria. “Good afternoon gentlemen, Gods.” Clint cheerfully greeted them as Dr. Cho smiled at them in turn. “I take it they haven’t arrived yet?” She asked. Loki stayed quiet as he scowled, Steve looked to her with a smile,  
“Not yet, Doc.”  
Ten minutes later, your quinjet arrived and lowered onto the pad. Loki watched as you stepped out with Nat, both of you carrying your overnight bags and what looked like pillowcases. His heart dropped when he noticed a red tint to most of your skin, horrified when you got closer and he realised it was dried blood. The doors slid open and you walked in, startled to see so many people, “Oh my, what a welcome party!” You said cheerfully. “Holy crap, did you two fall into red paint or something?” Clint shouted, half-shocked. You tilted your head at him and then looked at Nat, realising what he was talking about. “Oh shit, sorry we didn’t have time to clean up. It’s mostly sweat and half the blood isn’t ours.” You confessed, Dr. Cho stared at you with her mouth open and eyes wide; Thor and Clint gazed at you both like a proud dads; Maria looking at you understandingly and Steve was pinching the bridge of his nose. Your eyes flicked to Loki who was looking at the ground. Your heart sunk, realising he was probably upset or angry with you. “Right,” Steve finally spoke up after the awkward silence, “I’m certainly not looking forward to reading this report. Dr. Cho please can you escort the ladies to the medical bay. I’ll see you both later.” He ordered, looking at you and Nat with his last sentence. You looked for Loki again but he had disappeared. You sighed and handed the pillowcase to a confused looking Maria then threw your night bag over your shoulder and followed the Doc. 

After a clean bill of health, you ambled back to your sleeping quarters. “Hey, why so slow?” Nat asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Tired.” You muttered. She eyed you suspiciously then slowed to walk by your side.  
“He’ll be glad you’re back. Just give him time, he’s not used to seeing you like this.”  
“Is anyone? Even Steve looked ready to pass out!” You threw your arms up in the air as she laughed at your statement. When you reached your door, you waved Nat off as she walked two doors down. You sighed half-heartedly and turned your door handle.  
Once inside, you were shocked when you were greeted by the smell of your favourite essential oils. You glanced around the room and noticed some of your candles had been lit, giving it a dim glow. You looked over to your bathroom door as you heard running water stop and the door handle turn. Loki walked out and didn’t seem surprised to see you. “Hello my darling.” He whispered, his soft voice almost a purr.  
“Hello.” You muttered; a lopsided smile made its way onto your face. “What’s… all this?”  
“Well,” he began as he moved around your bed to walk over to you, “You looked like you needed pampering, so I rustled up a little something.” He took your bag from you and placed on the floor, then held your hand, and led you to the bathroom. Candlelight lit the room and the smell of your bubble bath filled the air. You inhaled deeply and sighed. “Thank you.” You whispered, turning to Loki.  
“I’m not done yet.” He smiled as he closed the door. He helped you out of your clothes and then threw them in the washing basket as you got into the bath. Then he turned on your speaker and played soothing spa music, smiling as you closed your eyes and settled into the warm water. He disappeared for a few moments whilst you soaked then returned, rolling up the sleeves of his black shirt before washing your hair for you, massaging your scalp- much to your vocalised delight. Once done, he used your favourite body wash to carefully scrub away the blood and dirt, scowling when he found splinters in your arm. He looked at you, eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation. “I was tied to a chair and rammed it into a table to break free.” You confessed, monotonously.  
“I see.” He replied, shaking his head before carefully pulling them out with your tweezers.  
When you were finally clean, he helped you out of the bath and wrapped you up in towels, making you laugh when he threw one onto your head. He rubbed you dry- still keeping his silk touch- and then tended to any wounds before dressing you in joggers and a t-shirt. Leading you out of the bathroom, you smiled when you noticed he had moved all the candles to the tables either side of your bed and had placed some of his own things on the side- indicating that he was staying with you. He nodded towards the bed and you hopped in, snuggling under your thick duvet. The covers smelt fresh and you realised he had changed them. You watched him in awe as he took off his clothes, leaving only his boxers, and then climbed in with you. Immediately you wrapped your leg and an arm around him, he giggled whilst you shuffled until you were happy with your position. “Comfortable?”  
“Very much so.” You beamed, he gave a short laugh and then stroked your back with his fingers. For a few moments you stayed quiet, the music from the bathroom still playing. “I missed you.” Loki finally uttered, almost undetected by you. You tilted your head up to him.  
“Yeah?”  
“Of course,” He replied, frowning, “There was a moment when we panicked because we hadn’t heard from you.”  
“We?” You asked, only half-believing him.  
“Okay, I panicked.” He admitted and you smirked at him. “I became… afraid that you weren’t coming back.” You placed your free hand on his face, your thumb gently stroking his cheek. “I told you I’d be back, and I came back.”  
“You also told me that you’d be safe.” He scolded, flicking your nose lightly with his finger. You frowned like a grumpy cat,  
“Yeah well the bastards learned not to fuck with my freedom.” He gave a hearty laugh at that, the vibration in his chest ignited a fire in your heart.  
“Oh my darling. You’re like that- what’s it called- the large scaly creature that hides in water. You know, the one we saw on that program violently attacking its prey with its sharp teeth.” You chuckled at his description as he used his hand to mimic the teeth.  
“A crocodile?”  
“Yes that’s it! You’re my little crocodile.” He declared, now using his hand to tickle your side as you squirmed.  
“Hey, you better be careful!” You shouted, trying hard to pry his hand from your skin.  
“Or what?” He asked smugly.  
“Or I’ll bite you!” You threatened, baring your teeth as menacingly as you could. Loki swiftly turned so he was on top of you, your bodies flush together. “Promises, promises.” He whispered in your ear, before moving his lips to yours.


End file.
